1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cylindrical grinding machine, having a machine base, a driven workhead to turn a workpiece about a rotation axis, a driven wheelhead to grind the workpiece and a slide drive for relative movement of the workpiece and the wheelhead, wherein the machine base is formed as a fixed plate, on which the workhead, the wheelhead and the slide drive are fixedly attached.
2. Description of Related Art
Cylindrical grinding machine is known from the US-A-4 443 975. The disclosed cylindrical grinding machine has a machine base which is adjusted a longitudinal slide, on which is mounted an upper table for the angle adjustment. A driven workhead and a tailstock are mounted on the upper table such that they are manually adjustable. The longitudinal slide is mounted on guides and is adjustable. The slide is equipped with a longitudinal slide drive. The guides are aligned parallel to the axis of rotation of the workpiece. Perpendicular to the axis of rotation there are more guides provided on which a cross slide is movable mounted and equipped with a cross slide drive. A driven wheelhead with a grinding wheel is fixed on the cross slide. The machine base is formed in one block and takes up a lot of space. The construction of the machine is complicated.